


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by MaraSenpai1997



Series: 10 Solangelo Kisses [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Goodbyes, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraSenpai1997/pseuds/MaraSenpai1997
Summary: Nico prepares to go on a quest, Will is a worried boyfriend. They’re grossly in love and take way too long to say goodbye.





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Also a Valentine Project, it's very short, yay! (That's new for me). It's based on this prompt:  
> Can’t Let Go Yet Kiss - The type of goodbye kiss when you keep leaving quick pecks on each other’s lips, but end up pulling each other back for more, which could go on for hours if one of you don’t finally pull away. [ Source](http://prettyboymaximoff.co.vu/post/153391610561/types-of-kisses-prompts)
> 
> **Title:** Shut Up and Kiss Me - Marianas Trench

Despite that the world was pretty peaceful – two wars in one lifetime was plenty – demigods were still sent on missions. After the Oracles had been fixed, the occasional prophecy was handed out to the demigods of Camp Half-Blood. It was mainly running errands for the gods or stopping some monster that had escaped the clutches of Tartarus during the second war. There were little to no deaths, only a few returned injured, yet that didn’t make it any less terrifying. There was always a ‘what if’.

 

“Stop pondering,” Nico chided. “I will be fine. Just some underworld stuff, and I’m not even going alone.”

 

Will _knew_ that. Two more demigods were joining Nico – but they were basically babies, barely older than fourteen. The issue was that camp didn’t have many demigods to offer during the off-season. Also, it was the _underworld_ they would be visiting. Not many demigods were willing to go down there on their own accord, even with a kid of Hades at their side.

 

“Doesn’t make me less worried,” Will answered.

 

Nico masked fondness with annoyance, or at least he tried. Will had long ago figured out how to read Nico – the tiny details that the outside world didn’t pick up. The lines in his face weren’t as harsh as he intended, his lips weren’t twisted into a sneer but a subtle smile. His eyes held fondness. Fondness, not annoyance.

 

Pecking Nico on the lips, Will pressed their foreheads together. “Be safe.”

 

Lips were subtly pressed against the corner of his mouth before Nico tilted his head, his breath tickling the shell of Will’s ear.

 

“You don’t have any faith in me, do you?” Nico whispered, and any lesser man, or woman, would have flinched. But Will had stopped flinching around Nico a long time ago – even before they were dating.

 

Flicking Nico’s forehead, Will took a step back. He managed to hold a deadpanned look for a dozen seconds or so before his expression cracked. Concern that had been simmering underneath the surface ever since he heard that Nico was going on a quest started to show.

 

“I’m scared for the ‘what if’. What if you are the first one not to return? I–” Will swallowed his next words. _I don’t want to be useless. I want to be able to keep you safe or save you._

 

Nico’s reaction was... surprising but welcome. A barely there kiss lingered on his lips, fingers gently ran over the nape of his neck, causing Will’s breath to hitch slightly.

 

“That tickles,” he mumbles against Nico’s lips, pressing his own lips against Nico.

 

The kiss – though Will would rather call it a peck – lasted a few seconds before Nico pulled back. Will tried to chase his lips, more instinct than anything else, but a soft squeeze in the nape of his neck stopped him.

 

“Don’t you think I don’t worry?” Nico said, his warm breath tickled Will’s slightly swollen lips. “I was out of my mind when you went on that quest a few months ago,” an ill-aimed kiss landed on Will’s chin, but that didn’t deter either of them.

 

Nico continued. “Especially when you reported in that you guys had some setbacks,” another peck on the corner of Will’s mouth. “If it had been up to me, I would have gone after you, I was so–”

 

Will crushed their lips together, burying one hand in Nico’s hair and placing the other on the small of his back, using it to push him closer. The kisses had long ago stopped being gentle, reflecting their emotions. After all, there were worry and fear. These weren’t gentle emotions, gentle _kisses_. They weren’t lazy kisses in bed or passionate kisses in the evenings – they held so many emotions. _Be safe’s, come home, don’t leave me alone._ Emotions filled with fright, with pleading. But also promises. _I would travel to the end of the world and beyond to find you, to keep you safe._

 

Will knew that this inappropriate. The long, lingering kiss turned into tiny pecks all over their faces – he had a vague feeling Nico was actually kissing his freckles – clothes were being pulled, bodies mashed together, words were being whispered as if this was the last time they would see each other in years and not a few days. As if one of them wouldn’t live to see another day anytime soon. Will didn’t care. Every kiss, every touch, every word that was shared between them made him feel at ease. It would be fine; it would be perfectly fine. They had survived two wars; they had faced the worst of the worst. This would be a breeze.

 

“Guys, we were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago,” one of the two demigods said, sounding a little lost for breath. “I think you guys had plenty of time saying goodbye.”

 

Letting out a shuddering breath against Nico’s lips, Will untangled himself from his boyfriend. His heart was beating wildly, but it was also warm and full, _loved, reassured_. He was sweating a little, and most likely flustered from head-to-toe, but all Will could do was smile at Nico warmly. Shame and mortification had taken a back-seat for now. These would most likely come knocking down his door once Nico had left.

 

“You know I love you,” Will said, reaching out for Nico’s hair and trying to fix it. “And I will worry,” a crooked smile formed on his lips. “But I trust you will be fine, so, be safe.”

 

Swatting Will’s hand away, Nico offered him a lopsided grin. “You’re a sap,” he said. “But I will miss you – I’ll be back a couple of days and don’t break down camp in worry.”

 

Balancing on the balls of his feel, Will shrugged. “I can’t guarantee anything. You have to come home to find that out.”

 

“Deal.”

 


End file.
